


Let Me Show You Beauty

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Mirror Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ Sakura didn't find herself beautiful, and talking wasn't working. He was going to have to show her what he meant. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one a while back for the SasuSaku month 2013. Idk I just liked showing that girls have this type of problem sometimes and I find Sasuke would quickly pick up on her insecurities and instantly want to soothe her and reassure her otherwise. ^^
> 
> Lots of people enjoyed this one so.. enjoy! :)

Sakura didn’t hate her body. She was just… disappointed in it, sometimes.

It often occurred to her on days she ran her errands and came across beautiful, heavenly proportioned women—civilian or ninja. She would think nothing much of it, but when she would catch her reflection in a window or mirror some time later, that’s when those perfect looking women revisited her mind and made her insecure. She would brush a hand on her thigh, imagining it a little wider, and a little more rounded. She would look at her breasts and picture them as bigger, fuller. She would run a hand through her hair and frown. She would bite her lip at her lack of curves, eyes tracing her straight figure unhappily.

And then she would snap out of it and proceed with her errands, ignoring what had just happened but unconsciously letting the problem stir in her head.

She would never notice, but her insecurities popped up quite regularly at the end of those days. She would come home a little more sluggish than usual, feeling disgusting with herself—which she always thought was the heat of the day or the long day of work—and would avoid looking at her reflections. She would dress in pyjamas that revealed absolutely nothing about her body, and which were usually in somber colors. If they had sex, she’d move in ways to hide some parts of her body, or she’d be particularly quiet—something she never was during those kinds of time. Sometimes, she even insisted on keeping the lights off.

She would never notice she did that, but Sasuke, having always been so perceptive, always would.

And he was steadily growing more concerned with her odd behavior.

.

.

“You know, I don’t really have the body type for childbearing,” Sakura said one day, out of the blue while they were watching one of her soap operas together.

_(Well, she was watching. He was just about ready to fall asleep.)_

Sasuke blinked. “What?”

“I’m not saying I can’t bear children,” she quickly amended, turning up to look at him. “I’m just saying I don’t really have the right body type for it. My hips are technically not big enough.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What brought this about?”

“I don’t know,” she finally said, shrugging. “Naruto telling us of Hinata’s pregnancy, maybe?”

He looked at her evenly. “That was a week ago.” He paused. “Are you sure it wasn’t because we talked about having kids, last night?”

She shifted uncomfortably, and shrugged half-heartedly, this time. “I don’t know,” she murmured quietly, moving her gaze away from him and to the soap opera. “Maybe.”

He tightened his arm around her, squeezing comfortingly. “You’ve been acting odd, lately,” he said, looking worried. When she didn’t say anything and pretended not to have heard, Sasuke sighed, deciding to get straight to the point. “I never took you for one of those who was insecure about their body, Sakura.”

The woman froze, before snapping her head towards him with offended features. “I’m not!” she protested strongly. “I really don’t know where you got that idea from. I mean, if it’s with the childbearing body type thing… that was only an observation.” She crossed her arms on her chest and slid away from him a little, looking back at their TV with a determined, affronted face. She was definitely unhappy with him.

“It’s not just that,” he reluctantly went on, slipping his arm off of her in case she decided to rip it off in the next few seconds. “It’s a number of things. You not liking to look at yourself in a mirror is one of them. You frowning deeply when you actually _do_ look is another.” He pressed his lips together firmly, eyebrows creasing when she didn’t seem to want to listen to him. “I’m observant, and you know that,” he went on. “And you… you’ve been acting like you don’t like the way you look, sometimes. And I don’t get it, because you never used to do that before.”

He saw her lips thinning, and watched as she frowned in thought. “What happened to change that?” he asked gently, grasping her chin with two fingers and urging her to look at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sakura said dryly, before snatching her face away from his grasp.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, moving to stand up. “Have it your way. Ignore the problem, and let it grow. Let it create a problem for us.” He didn’t leave any room for arguments as he started stripping his clothes and walking towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower,” he announced, sounding inviting. “And if you’re really not insecure about your body, then you’re going to join me and you’re going to let me do unspeakable things to it.”

He sounded so arrogant and sexy that she couldn’t help but to blush, despite her frustrated state. Her stomach pooled hotly at the image of her lover pounding into her like an animal during a steamy shower, and immediately she hated herself as she realised how fast she was letting go of her anger.

.

.

“Sasuke.”

The urge to smirk was almost too overwhelming, but the man decided to keep it at bay as he turned towards the voice, a glint of satisfaction shining in his eyes when he took in the sight of his naked girlfriend entering the bathroom.

“Hm?”

The hum hadn’t even finished leaving his mouth before it was tackled harshly by another set of lips. Her hands wandered over him and touched him everywhere, eliciting small groans out of him, and it was evident that she was trying to prove a point. But Sasuke knew his earlier assumptions had been correct, and he was proven right when she flinched the moment he grasped a small breast. Deciding to reassure her of her beauty in the only other way he could think of, he grasped her hip with his free hand and started roughly pushing her backwards until they reached the bathroom sink.

“Sas—”

He caught the rest of his gasped out name in his mouth, running his hands all over her body and making little grunts of appreciation to show her how much he loved it. When she still twisted to hide herself, Sasuke decided he had to take this up to the next level.

“I fucking love your ass,” he growled in her ear, groping the area aggressively. Her high pitched squeal and incredibly pleased blush made him smirk in triumph. “So firm and smooth,” he muttered vehemently, fondling both cheeks sensually. “My favorite place to touch when I’m fucking you from behind.”

She moaned wantonly in response, flushing deeper, gyrating her hips into his harshly. He knew she was turned on because of his foul mouth and the way he talked to her—he was never one for dirty talk, after all. Pleased by her reaction, he concluded his plan was working.

“I love your breasts, too.” One of his hands left her butt and trailed up sensually, making its way to her chest. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he started squeezing the supple skin in his hand, swallowing the moan that escaped her. “So fucking soft,” he panted as they broke the kiss. “And perky, too.” He squeezed again and groaned pleasurably to prove his point.

Her brows furrowed. “They aren’t too small?” She moaned out, running her nails over his back as she continued to grind their hips together.

Sasuke kissed her fiercely, then, almost as if he was punishing her. Then he turned her around in one abrupt movement, lips attacking her neck passionately while he grasped her breasts again. “Perfect for my hands,” he whispered hotly, stroking them the way he knew she liked.

He saw her eyes diverting from her reflection in the mirror and growled. “You’re so fucking hot,” he panted in her ear, thrusting wantonly against her, as if he was losing his control. “Just look at yourself—look at what you do to me.” He was pleased when she conceded and looked at their reflections, gasping at what she saw. He nipped at her jaw and groped her ass again. “Drive me nuts,” he groaned against her skin.

“You don’t think that I’m not—”

Suddenly, he slammed into her, effectively shutting her up.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Sasuke hissed in her ear, starting a series of steady thrusts that made her eyes flow shut in absolutely pleasure.

“Don’t close your eyes,” he ground out, slamming into her punishingly. “Look at me fucking you. See how beautiful you are.”

Her heart skipped a beat at that, and she snapped her eyes open, staring directly into his eyes, which seemed a lot more vulnerable than they were before. His gaze was heated and sexy in every way, but she detected the traces of affection and honesty there and it made her breath catch.

It was the first time he had ever said she was beautiful.

“Sasuke,” she choked, tearing up a bit while she reached backwards grasped his hip tightly. She started moving backwards into him, creating a rhythm that made them both moan deeply. He threw an arm around her breasts and left butterfly kisses all over her skin, murmuring hot, sensual words. She cried out when they picked up their pace, and it was then that they completely lost themselves to each other.

And while Sakura couldn’t stand looking at her reflection in the beginning, she couldn’t tear her gaze away, now. She couldn’t look away from their heatedly engaged bodies. Her eyes trailed all over her body, following the trail that his hands and mouth made, then zeroing on the area where their sexes met before she resumed watching him touch her. She didn’t feel self-conscious anymore, not when she witnessed how crazy her body drove him, and how he basically worshipped it with his hands and lips.

But watching them in the act, watching how they moved together in perfect sync and how they turned each other on so much, watching as they both cried out their release and rode them out together—that was what really did it for her. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen in her life.

“Don’t ever think you look anything less than perfect, Sakura,” he rasped into her ear as they both came down from their high, “Because you are flawless to me.”

Perhaps on another day, in different circumstances, his words would have been nothing but cheesy and cliché. But today, in that very moment, those were the words she wanted to hear.

Those were the words that swept away her insecurity.


End file.
